Six
by FranticAgonist
Summary: What would happen if Four told Divergent instead? This may deviate from the book in some places, but i'll try to keep it as true to the story as possible
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Divergent. I hope you all enjoy this, and please review. PM me if you have any ideas about how you want to change the original storyline! 

"Well, today's the big day." I tell myself. Today is the day that the new initiates arrive. Of course, most of them won't really be 'new'. Here in Dauntless, people don't usually leave. I guess a regular life in one of the safer factions would be too boring and mundane after fifteen years here. I wouldn't know though. We only get a few from Candor and Erudite per year, but never any from the other two factions, Abnegation and Amity. They usually prefer the easy life of their native factions.

I am the only transfer in recent memory. Some days, I can handle it, and my decision seems like the best one I could have made at the time. Other days, ones like today, it is my greatest regret, and I would give anything to take it back, but that is not an option. It is either lie in Dauntless or live factionless, and the second path is hardly appealing.

Lost in these troubling thoughts, I stare up at the ceiling. It is stark white like most of my room. The only decoration comes in the form of three words painted boldly in black on the wall across from me.

Fear God Alone.

I painted them when I was first assigned my room, and over the past three years, it has become my mantra and my mission. Though I've spent every day of that time struggling with it, I haven't reached that goal yet.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, my feet hitting a pile of black clothes instead of the floor. I need to clean this place, but the chaos of the past week has mad functioning nearly impossible. I always get this way before the Choosing ceremonies. Every year I can't help but wonder: What if this is the year? What if one of them makes the same choice I made three years ago? How will I hide my secret then?

"No." I tell myself, "It's never happened before, and it won't happen now. I'm safe here." I hate myself for my own cowardice, so out of place here, and yet I still can't shake it. _Enough. _I have already spent far too long dwelling on this. It's time to move on.

I get up and walk across the floor, kicking clothes aside until I reach the bathroom. I turn on the hot water and start to relax for the first time in what feels like weeks as steam fills the small room.

Twenty minutes later, I emerge, feeling refreshed and ready to face the initiates. I know they'll come from only three of the five factions: Candor, Erudite, and of course, Dauntless. Nothing will change this year. I will have one more year of certainty that my secret will be safe,

I slip on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, which are both black, as all clothing is in Dauntless. I am just lacing up my combat boots when I hear a knock at my door. I know who it is without even opening the door, Lauren. We meet every year before the initiates arrive to eat breakfast and discuss our strategies. It's become almost a ritual by now.

I open the door, and she smiles automatically, but the smile fades a little when she sees my face. "Damn, Four, what happened to you?" she asks concern entering her voice.

It takes me a moment to figure out what she's talking about, but then I remember looking in the mirror this morning. My eyes are ringed with black, and I look like someone punched me. I can't tell her the truth though.

I didn't sleep. My night was an endless series of nightmares. His ghost haunted my thoughts and slipped into my dreams. I had to suppress a shudder at the thought. I was sure that I could still hear the whip-like crack of his leather belt and feel its sharp sting against my skin. "Rough night," I say dismissively. "Let's go."

We head towards the dining hall, and I take the chance to look over at her. She's wearing a black tank top and jeans tucked into sturdy boots. Her long, brown hair is tied back in a ponytail, and the light from the lamps shines on her three silver eyebrow rings, making them wink in the half-gloom.

Even before we reach the dining hall, we can hear the roar of hundreds of Dauntless in one place. They're always loud, even this early in the morning. It drowns out our footsteps completely. We find a nearly empty table in the midst of the chaos and sit down. I grab a bagel and sit across from Lauren.

"So, ready to scare some transfers?" she asks, narrowing her green eyes in a playful glare. She looks like the perfect Dauntless soldier, and I see her glee at the thought of terrifying the new kids.

I manage a smile for her benefit, playing the role of the unshakable Four. "Yeah," I say cockily. "Can't wait. Shame it's going to be so easy." She snorts in response. "What's the plan then?" I ask casually, trying to pretend that I'm not nervous. This is the first year that Eric, the most ruthless initiate from my year, is a full Dauntless leader, and there's no way of knowing what tricks he has up his dirty black sleeves.

"I don't know," she replies, a trace of worry in her voice. " The leaders are making all the plans this year. The only thing I know is that I'll be training the Dauntless-borns in Phase One, and you'll take the transfers."

"Great." I say sarcastically, "Candor smart-mouths, and Erudite know-it-alls. This should be fun."

"Who knows, you might get some from the other two factions too." Lauren says calmly. "Anything can happen."

"Yeah, I bet the Stiffs and Smilies are lining up to transfer here. Ugh, I don't know which would be worse!" I sneer, letting a short laugh force its way from my lips.

I can't stand that term, Stiffs. It's what we call people in Abnegation, and it still feels like a betrayal even after three years. But I can't risk letting Lauren find out my secret. I don't trust even her that much.

I finish eating my bagel and leave, wandering through the familiar hallways aimlessly. Before I realize it, I find myself at the chasm. A sense of peace unlike anything I have felt in the past few weeks envelops me. As I stare down at the rushing waters below, ,my mind clears. I know now what I have to do. I have to leave.

As much as I have tried to belong here, I will never really fit in. my entire life here has been a lie. Not even my friends know, and I'm too terrified to tell them. They only know Four, the one who never backs down, the fearless soldier, the model Dauntless. They don't know about the traitor that hides in their midst.

They don't know Tobias. They don't know the liar who hides behind them, using black clothing, tattoos, and bravado as a shield. They don't know the coward who ran, the coward who is still running. And I will never let them know.

I will train these initiates, and then I will disappear. I may be a coward, but I refuse to let Eric's violence, his madness, corrupt these people. This will be my final gift to the faction that I am still not good enough for.

A few hours later, I stand by the net, hearing the clatter of the train overhead, and I can't help but wonder who will be the first to take the plunge. It's probably going to be one of the Dauntless-born. They know the net will catch them, and the Erudite will be the next to figure that out.

A chorus of thumps sounds as bodies land on the roof. Then comes a scream. Either someone fell or they hit the edge of the roof. It's probably one of the transfers. They hardly ever land well. Then comes the order for them to jump. A stunned silence follows it.

Then, a taunting call comes spiraling down from above. "Ooh, a Stiff's flashing some skin." a male voice says, clearly audible through the catcalls and whistles. My heart leaps at this, but I'm not sure if it's from eagerness or fear. It doesn't matter anyway, I must have misheard. No one from Abnegation transfers here, it just doesn't happen. My train of thought is interrupted as a body plummets from above, landing hard in the net.

I look over, expecting to see a figure in black, but it's true. Someone transferred from Abnegation, a girl. Her slender form is curled in a ball. She slowly unclenches, staring up at the ragged circle of light far above. A joyful, defiant laugh bursts from her lips, and I can't help but smile.

She stretches out a hand toward the edge of the net, and I grab it without thinking. She hardly weighs anything, and I easily pull her to her feet. She stands there, looking a little unsure, but still exhilarated. Wisps of blonde hair have escaped from her bun, framing her face in a golden halo.

"Thank you." She says shyly, her voice musical.

"Can't believe it," Lauren says loudly from behind me. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."

For some reason, I feel an automatic urge to defend her. "There's a reason she left them, Lauren." I say quietly. Looking back at the girl, I ask, "What's your name?"

She looks confused for a moment, like she's not sure how to answer that. "Um…". She stammers.

"Think about it. You don't get to pick again." I tell her, trying to sound kind.

"Tris." She says boldly, not being quiet anymore, like she's already casting off her Abnegation habits.

"Tris." I confirm, smiling for no reason. Lauren repeats it after me.

"Make the announcement, Four." she says."

I turn to the waiting crowd behind me, moving to the side a bit so the crowd can see the slight girl behind me. "First jumper-Tris!" I shout, which is greeted with a chorus of cheers. A scream sounds behind me. The next person has jumped, and from her clothing, I can tell she's a Candor transfer. I place a hand on Tris's back, leading her away from the net.

"Welcome to Dauntless." I tell her, still grinning.

A few minutes later, all the initiates have made the jump, and we are all underground again. Lauren and I turn around and walk through the tunnels, knowing that the initiates will follow us. I can't get the Abnegation girl out of my head though. There's definitely a reason she left. _But what is it?_ I wonder silently. _What is she running from?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this one's so short. I'll make it up to y'all soon. please review, i'd love your opinions. enjoy! (and I still don't own Divergent. )**

Chapter 2

The initiates from Dauntless move quietly, slipping through patches of shadow, almost as silently as Lauren and me. The transfers, however, do not display nearly as much grace. The sounds of stumbling and muffled cursing reaches my ears. I know they aren't used to the terrain, but do they really have to be this loud? When we reach a fork in the tunnel, Lauren turns to face them.

An immediate silence descends. I guess Lauren's attempts at intimidation are working. She speaks loudly, her voice ringing with authority. " This is where we divide, the Dauntless-born initiates come with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." She smiles for the first time since they arrived and beckons to them. The group in black fades noiselessly into the shadows, and I am left alone with the transfers.

"Most of the time, I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four." I tell them, using the nickname that is all most of the Dauntless know.

"Four?" questions the tall, black Candor girl standing beside Tris. She's the one who jumped second. "Like the number?"

I roll my eyes, hoping they won't notice. "Yes." I say through gritted teeth. "Is there a problem with that?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow.

"No." she says, looking slightly nervous.

"Good." I say shortly before turning my back and continuing down the tunnel. I keep talking as we walk, raising my voice so they can all hear me over the growing noise of the water. "We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-" I stop talking, irritated when another mutter catches my attention.

"The Pit? Clever name." the Candor girl says with a snarky laugh. I suddenly remember my earlier comment about Candor smart-mouths and fight the urge to groan. I have a bad feeling this one will be trouble. Unless…

I turn slowly, walking toward her deliberately. She looks terrified, like she hadn't expected me to hear her. "Christina" she practically squeaks.

"Well, Christina," I say menacingly, "If I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." I lower my voice to a near-hiss. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods, her dark eyes huge. I turn around and head to the front of the group, knowing that all the initiates are watching me with a kind of fearful awe. I can't take pleasure in the intimidation the way that Lauren would have though, and I hope I got my message across. I don't want to do that again.

The noise of the water only gets louder, competing with the blaring of all the Dauntless in the Pit. As we emerge from the tunnel, I hear several muted gasps as the small group behind me gets its first glimpse of the Pit. I remember how it looked the first time I saw it. It looked chaotic, scary, even after the order and peace of Abnegation, but now, I've learned to love it.

I head across the crowded space, looking over my shoulder occasionally to make sure they are still following. Every time I do, I see them shuffling along behind me. Even the loud-mouthed Candor girl, Christina, is silent. It's a miracle. Only Tris looks around, her eyes full of wonder and a little fear as she takes in the narrow walkways and the shops set into the stone walls.

I stop in front of the barrier in front of the chasm. " The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout to make sure they can hear me. "A daredevil jump off of this ledge will end your life. It has happened before, and it will happen again." I speak bluntly, because I refuse to sugar-coat it. They need to know the danger.

Even as the words leave my mouth, I can't help but wonder who it will be this year. At least one of the initiates jumps every year, choosing death over the possibility of becoming factionless. My mind immediately goes to the smallest member of the group, Tris, but then I quickly dismiss the thought. Coming from Abnegation to Dauntless is a huge transition, and anyone who has come this far will not quit easily.

"Incredible " Christina says softly, her voice full of wonder.

"Incredible's the word." I tell her, agreeing with her for once.

I turn and head toward the dining hall, and they all follow. I see Christina and Tris heading toward a nearly empty table, and I go after them for some reason. I guess it's because e they're the only two transfers I know. Tris sits down next to Christina, and I sit next to her.

In the middle of the table is a platter of burgers. Tris reaches for one, looking skeptical, and I pass her a bowl of ketchup. " It's beef." I tell her, nudging her with my elbow. " Put this on it."

"You've never had a hamburger?" asks Christina loudly, her eyes wide with shock.

"Stiffs eat plain food." I tell her, using that awful word again.

"No." Tris tells her, "Is that what it's called?"

"Why?" Christina asks, sounding confused.

I almost answer her, but Tris beats me to it. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." she says, shrugging.

Christina smirks, "No wonder you left!"

"Yeah." she says, rolling her eyes. "it was just because of the food." I can't help the half-smirk that touches my lips. Suddenly, a hush falls over the room, and I only know one thing that can make a room full of Dauntless go silent. _Eric_

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

He strolls in casually, acting like he owns the place, but I guess he kind of does, since he's a leader now. As much as the thought sickens me, I have to deal with it for now. It's not like I'll be here that much longer anyway.

His cold eyes narrow even more than usual, which I didn't think was possible, and he scans the room. I almost hold my breath, hoping he doesn't look our way. I can't stand Eric. He's pure evil, the kind of person who cares about only himself. It doesn't help that he was an Erudite transfer either.

I hear a sharp gasp from the two girls beside me, and I know they've finally seen him. I can't blame them for reacting like that either.

Eric is intimidating in a way that Lauren and I, or any of the other Dauntless could never be. It's not because of his heavily pierced face, plenty of us have piercings. It's not in the way he walks either, like an animal about to strike. It goes much deeper than that.

It oozes from the many holes in his skin and drips from his greasy black hair, leaving a trail of foulness in his wake. The only reason he is a leader is because of his utter brutality and coldness.

"Who's that?" Christina hisses, her eyes never leaving him.

"Eric," I say. Even his name disgusts me. "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously?" Christina says, the question evident in her voice. "But he's so young!"

I turn to her, and she finally makes eye contact with me. "Age doesn't matter here." I tell her simply.

I can see that she is about to ask what does matter, but Eric spots me and interrupts before she can. I'm almost glad for his intrusion, because neither of them need to know the answer to that question right now.

He sits across from me casually, as if I had saved a seat for him, and leans on the tabletop with his elbows, invading my space. I don't move back though. I refuse to let this creature intimidate me, and I know that's his intent.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" he asks after a second, nodding to the two girls sitting next to me.

"This is Tris, and that's Christina." I say woodenly, hoping he'll go away. But of course, he doesn't. Instead, he focuses on Tris.

"Ooh, a Stiff." he says, smiling maliciously. I'm pretty sure that's the only way he knows how to smile anyway. His grin only stretches the holes in his lips wider, and I see Tris wince. I want to too, but I resist the urge. "We'll see how long you last." he says condescendingly.

I see a spark of defiance in her eyes, and she opens her mouth to say something, but thinks better of it. Eric usually has that effect on people.

He taps his fingers on the table, and I notice that the skin over his knuckles is split, like he punched something. That doesn't really surprise me though. Eric is almost always fighting.

"What've you been doing lately, Four?" he asks me.

I shrug. "Nothing really."

"Max keeps telling me that he's tried to meet with you, and you never show up." Eric says.

Of course I don't. I'm not interested in his offer, and I've told him that over and over again. He's been badgering me ever since I came first in my initiate class, above Eric. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you." Eric continues coolly.

"Tell him that I am satisfied with the position that I currently hold." I say stiffly, adding "and get the hell out of here" in my head.

"So he wants to give you a job." Eric states, like he's just now figuring it out.

"So it would seem." I say blandly, not even trying to hide my boredom.

"And you aren't interested." he says, a statement once again.

"I haven't been interested for two years." I reply.

"Well, let's hope he gets the point then." Eric says icily. He gets up and claps me on the shoulder just a little too hard. To anyone watching, it probably looks like a friendly gesture, but I know it wasn't.

I relax as he leaves, and I notice that the two girls do the same. I don't blame them.

"Are you two friends?" Tris asks uncertainly, speaking for the first time in a while. I have to stop myself from laughing. Friends? Hardly.

"We were in the same initiate class." I say. "Eric transferred from Erudite.

"Were you a transfer too?" She asks curiously. Good, so she doesn't recognize me. I'm relieved, but a small part of me twinges in disappointment. I ignore it though. I have to stop this line of questioning.

"I thought I'd only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions." I say coldly. "Now I have to deal with Stiffs too?" I expect her to back down and apologize, but to my surprise, she does the opposite instead.

"It must be because you're so approachable." she says flatly. "You know, like a bed of nails."

She stares me in the eye, and I expect her to break and look away. She doesn't though, and I don't either. That confidence can be dangerous here.

"Careful, Tris." I say warningly as I get up and walk away. Eric has already singled her out, and I know how deadly that can be.

**A/N: Please review! I'm open to suggestions too. **


	4. Chapter 4

I weave my way through the crowded tables packed with Dauntless, heading for the exit. I've almost made it to freedom when I hear a voice shout my name.

"Four!" Lauren shouts, "leaving so soon?"

I fight the urge to groan and turn around, trying to find her in the chaos. After a few seconds, I spot her at a table with some of the initiates from Dauntless and walk her way.

"Hi, Four" one of the initiates says quietly, acting shy, which is strange for someone from Dauntless. She's tall with green eyes and thick brown hair, and her black clothing looks more stylish than comfortable. Most guys would probably call her pretty, but I can't get involved with anyone, especially not when I'm leaving in a few months.

"Hi." I say shortly, making it clear that I'm not interested, but not trying to be cruel like I was with Tris earlier. Her face falls a little, but she doesn't say anything else.

Noticing that I'm still standing, Lauren collars me, her wiry arm wrapping around my shoulders like a vise. She drags me down to the bench so I'm sitting next to her. When I first came here, stuff like that freaked me out, but I've gotten used to it. There's no room for cowardice in Dauntless.

"Four here will be training the transfers'" Lauren tells them.

"Good. Those pansycakes will need all the help they can get!" one boy scoffs, his thin lips curling in a sneer. "I still can't believe they let a Stiff jump first!" he says in disbelief.

One thing Dauntless is famous for is its bravado. Well that, and it's cake, so I doubt they'll listen if I point out that Tris jumped before all of them too. I say nothing.

What seems like hours later, they finally let me make my escape, and I escape the chaos to wander the cool stone halls. I think about the training schedule and try to mentally rank the transfers. Common sense tells me that Tris, by far the smallest transfer will end up ranking low in phase one, but something tells me not to count her out.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took forever to update, but I'm on break so I should be able to update way more! Sorry about the crap ending, but I'm a little stuck & I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever written! **

**Please, please, please review, and if there's anything you want to see happen in the next chapters, PM me & I'll try to make it work. Thank you if you're still reading, you're amazing! & MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: i'm so sorry guys! I meant to update yesterday, but I kinda ended up getting a lil drunk instead of writing. For the record, I wouldn't recommend drinking because the hangover royally sucks! But happy new year to you all, I hope you all had fun celebrating! Anyway, I decided to start out the year the right way and give you another chapter. So, enjoy! **

Well, it's here again, the day that training begins. For some, it's the beginning of the end. Those that don't rank highly enough will be exiled from Dauntless. Maybe I'll find some of them again in the factionless when I leave. I might even leave with them, I'm not sure yet. But first, I have to train them.

Last night after I left, Eric took the transfers to their room. He likes to start intimidation tactics early. He claims it's just to see which ones might not be cut out for Dauntless, but I know he really just enjoys it.

While I've been here, I've met some former transfers who still refuse to be around him. I can't say I blame them though. Eric didn't get his position as leader by being a nice guy. I can only hope there's no 'accidents' like there was last year when a Candor girl supposedly tripped and ended up with a black eye and split lip.

I get out of bed and shower quickly, hurriedly throwing on a black shirt and pair of jeans so I can make it to the Training Center before the transfers do. I jog through the dim halls, enjoying the relative quiet of the compound at this hour and anticipating some excitement after being in the control room for months. I'm not an adrenaline junkie or anything, but staring at monitors all day can get boring after a while. I have a feeling that this year might prove interesting though.

I make it to the Training Center a few minutes later and make sure the guns are ready, loading them and setting them aside. The repetitive motion is familiar, almost soothing, and it takes at least a few minute to make sure they're all ready to shoot. After I finish, I look at my watch to check the time. 7:50, the transfers should be here any minute.

Just a minute later, I hear footsteps echoing on the stone. Seconds later, the first transfer appears in the doorway. The tall Candor boy strides through the entrance, surveying the room critically, like he owns the place. He almost reminds me of Eric in a way, though he looks far more innocent than the sadistic leader. I immediately dislike him almost as much as I do Eric, though I don't know why. A minute later, the rest of the transfers are in the room too, most of them still trying to hide yawns.

"The first thing you'll learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I tell them as I walk along the ragged line they've formed handing a gun to each of them. "Thankfully, since you've all made it here, you all know how to get on and off of a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that.

Initiation will be divided into three stages. We will measure your progress after the completion of each stage and rank you according to your performance in the stage." I continue, slipping into instructor Four mode. "The stages are not weighted equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time.

We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore, each stage of initiation is designed to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical, the second, primarily emotional, the third, primarily mental."

I'm about to continue, but one of the transfers interrupts me. It's the Candor boy who walked in first. "But what..." he yawns, trying to cover his mouth. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" he asks, his speech still slurred from sleep. He freezes mid-yawn when I press the barrel of the gun between his now wide-open eyes. There's a satisfying click as a bullet slides into place.

"Wake. Up." I snap. "You're holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." I say, making my voice low and threatening, almost a growl. It's strangely satisfying to see the fear in his eyes.

As I remove the gun, the boy's cheeks turn red, but I think it's from anger instead of embarrassment. I make a mental note to keep an eye on the former Candor.

"And to answer your question, you are far less likely to wet your pants and cry for your mother if you are prepared to defend yourself." I turn my back on him and walk away, turning to face one of the plywood targets on the wall. "This is information you may need later in stage one, so watch me." I tell the group. They're all paying attention now after the little demonstration.

I relax as I settle into the familiar stance: feet apart, gun held in front of me with both hands, and fire. I see a few of the transfers flinch at the noise, the idiot Candor included, and I hide a smile. The bullet went through the middle of the target, just like I intended it to.

They all pick their targets, trying their best to imitate my stance, but it's clear that all of them are uncomfortable with the weapon, especially Tris.

She holds the gun as far away from her body as possible, arms rigid, treating it like it's a venomous snake, and fires, squeezing the trigger hesitantly. She cringes away from the weapon as she fires almost blindly, and the recoil from the gun drives it back towards her, almost hitting her in the face because she's not prepared for its strength. I made it look too easy.

She's reacting about as well as I expected her to though. In Abnegation, guns are considered self-serving, and I doubt she's ever held one before. I hadn't when I first came here. I watch mutely as the others start to hit their targets. I can't help but smile when I see that the idiot, whose name is apparently Peter, (Although "the idiot" works just as well for me.) isn't the first to hit his target.

Tris is one of the last to hit the center, but when she does, she stares at it in shock for a second, the gun still clutched in her hands. But then, a giant grin spreads across her face, and I find myself silently cheering her on as we break for lunch.


End file.
